So Random
by Luna23111
Summary: This series will just talk about random events featuring the FFC cast. Hope you like it. I promise it will be very funny and mischievous. : Muhahahahaha. XD
1. Intro

Me: Welcome to my new series: So Random. This series will just talk about random events feat. The FFC cast. XD

Dina: I don't like the sound of this!

Pauleen: Same here!

Mystery Voice 1: I might enjoy this very much!

Mystery Voice 2: Muhahahaha. This is gonna be fun.

Pauleen: WHAT THE FUCK! WHO SAID THAT!

Dina: Don't worry they can't hurt us. I think?

Me: Geez, can't you two wait until the series starts.

Mystery Voice 3: No this is to fun! :)

Mystery Voice 4: Yeah to fun.

Dina: Wait! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAYS!

Me: (Whispering to Dina: It's Todd, Rupert, Cole, and Lester.)

Dina: Oh! Then welcome. And since you won't tell me who you people are I will call you Bitch, Basatard, Loser, and Geek Charming. Where is Rupert and Todd? I had a present for them. Oh well I'll guess me, Pauleen, and Luna will have to eat the cake ourselves.

Lola: OOOH I LOVE CAKE! GIMME GIMME GIMME!

Dina: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: I invited her and Cole and Lester. Since the boys aren't here we'll just have a girl talk then.

Pauleen: It's okay with me!

Dina: Me two

Lola: Me three

Me: Okay then who wants to criticize the boys.

All (Girls): Me!

Dina: Me first Todd is so weird. He always faked stomach aches and I thought that is really stupid.

All (Girls): Agreed.

Pauleen: Rupert is such a stuck up brat I don't know how his father can handel him. :]

Lola: I can't live in peace with cole and lester always fighting to see who is better. But I can say that girls rule and boys drewel.

Me: You guy are the best.

All ( guys): WHAT THE FUCK!

Me: I told you it would make them talk.

Dina: I say we torture them for spying.

All (Girls): AGREED! :) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Guys: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!


	2. Torture for Four

Chapter One: Torture for four.

Me: Hey it's me Luna. And it is time form my new game show, Torture for Fun. Our contestants tonight are Todd Yamamoto, Rupert Sasaki, Cole Nakamura, and Lester Kobayashi. Let's give them a round of applause.

Boys: HELP US WE ARE HERE AGAINST OUR WILL!

Me: The first person spinning will be Dina. She will spin for Rupert.

Dina: Yay! Here we go.

Me: What will the arrow land on.

Dina: Muhahaha it landed on dress up.

Me: This means Dina will pick an outfit for Rupert to wear.

Dina: Yay! I pick this one! (A pink dress that says I'm gay)

Rupert: There is no way in hell I'm going to put that on!

Dina: Yes you are or you will get thrown out the window with all your rabid fan girls and that won't be a good thing cause you can't move your tied up so they can cut your hair. :3

Rupert: X0 fine I'll put the dress on.

Me: Next is todd. Pauleen if you plz.

Pauleen: Sure. Oh yay make up time. Muhahahaha

Todd: HELPE ME PLEASE!

Me: My turn I will spin for Lester. Oh yay! I never thought it will land on that. So Lester it's snake pit for you! X)

Lester: WHAT! NO I DON'T LIKE SNAKES!

Me: Now last but not least Lola. Spin for Cole.

Lola: This better be Groovy! OH WOW! It looks like… X) Muhahaha. Full house.

Me: Now this means that Lola will get to dress him up, Give him a makeover, and all the guys have to sing 4 songs of our choice.

Boys: WHAT ! NO PLZ WE DON'T LIKE TO SING.

Me: TO BAD LOSERS.

Lola: Oh I got it you guys have to sing Milkshake by Kelis

Dina: You know we should make them sing a song for every chapter.

All girls: Yeah

Boys: NO!

Me: You guys better start siging now.

Boys: (Gulp) Okay but plz don't hurt us.

Song starts:

Boys:

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I know you want it

That thing that makes me

What the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds

The way I whine

I think it's time

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I can see you're on it

You want me to teach the

Techniques that freaks these boys

It can't be bought

Just know thieves get caught

Watch if you're smart

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

[ From: . ]

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved

Everyone will look this way so

You must maintain your charm

Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend

Plus what you have within

Then next his eyes will squint

Then he's picked up your scent

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

ALL GIRL: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Old Friends and Good Times

Chapter 2: Old Friends and Good Times

Me: Hey people I'm back! Today I invited a few people! First up on the roster is Oakwillow907.

Oakwillow907: Hey People!

Me: Next is my good friend, Rosie!

Rosie: Hey Folks great to be back!

Me: Now give a warm welcome, to Stella and Jenny

Stella: Hey my good people!

Jenny: Hello

Me: Last but not least Duna, Molly, and Joe (an old friend.)

Duna: Hey!

Molly: What's Up!

Joe: Howdy!

Zeke: What about me!

Terry: And me!

Kent: Don't forget me!

Raptin: GGGRRRR!

Me: Oh yeah they're here to.

Boys: That's not cool!

Me: Any ways… are you glad to be apart of my story.

All: Yeah.

Dina: Hey! OMG DUNA, ROSIE, STELLA, JENNY, MOLLY! SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU

Pauleen: Yay more girls to socialize with!

Lola: This is groovy.

Rupert: Yay she brought new members to our clu-. I mean to our story.

Whispering

Todd: to Rupert: WTF you almost blew our cover!

Rupert: to Todd: Sorry it slipped.

Cole: Well next time keep your mouth shut.

Lester: Yeah Mr. Richie Rich!

Rupert: Yelling: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Everyone: Don't call you what?

Rupert: Oh nothing.

Me: Okay then. Let's talk about old memories!

Dina: Me First! I remember the time… TODD ALMOST FUCKIN KILLED ME!

Todd: heh heh! Let's move on then! I remember… When… This chick threw me out of the helicopter.

Girls: HAHAHAHAHA THAT DAY WAS SO FUNNY!

Me: Any ways… Pauleen's next.

Pauleen: let's stop for today! The guys need to sing remember!

Boys: OH NO!

Me: Oh yeah huh! Rupert! Cole! Todd! Lester! SHOW TIME!

Song starts

Boys:

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on

Pay no attention to them haters

Because we whip 'em off

And we ain't doin' nothin' wrong

So don't tell me nothin'

I'm just trying to have fun

So keep the party jumping

So what's up? (yeah)

And now they don't know what to do

We turn our back and whip our hair and just

Shake em off, shake em off

Shake em off, shake em off

Don't let haters get me off my grind

Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine

Keep fighting until I get there

When I'm down and I feel like giving up

_[Chorus:]_

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

Imma get more shine in a little bit

Soon as I hit the stage applause

I'm hearing it

Whether is black stars, black cars

I'm feelin it

But can't none of them whip it like I do (I)

I get to the mm-yeah go hard

When they see me pull up

I whip it real hard

I whip it real hard

Real hard

I whip it real hard

Don't let haters get me off my grind

Keep my head up, I know I'll be fine

Keep fighting until I get there

When I'm down and I feel like giving up

_[Chorus:]_

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

All my ladies if you feel it

Gone and do it, do it

Whip your hair (whip your hair)

Don't matter if it's long, short

Do it, do it whip your hair!

All my ladies if you feel it

Gone and do it, do it

Whip your hair (whip your hair)

Don't matter if it's long, short

Do it, do it whip your hair, your hair, your hair!

_[Chorus:]_

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth


	4. Sleep Over Gone Wrong

Chapter 3: Sleep Over Gone Wrong

Me: Hey people today there's nothing special. This chapter we have a mystery guest that you might not meet. Cause NO BOYS ALLOWED! And the girls and I are just having a sleep over at my mansion (FYI: I DON'T REALLY OWN ONE! It's just for kicks!).

Girls: AGREED! On the boy thing!

Me: Well if you're wondering who's here… Dina, Pauleen, Rosie, Stella, Molly, Jenny, Lola and Duna. Say hi people!

All: Hey!

Me: Any questions?

Duna: Just one… What's a sleep over?

Me: WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEP OVER IS!

Dina: Well she is from outer space.

Rosie: Yeah!

Me: Oh yeah huh. Well a sleep over is when a person invites friends to come over to sleep and have fun.

All (except Duna): Yeah!

Dina: Don't worry Duna you'll have fun. I promise!

Me: Yeah! Plus were in a mansion in the middle of the forest! So no one can hear us. And my parents are out of town so we can have FUN!

All: YEAH!

Somewhere in the building

Cole: This is gonna be fun!

Lester: Yeah pranking the girls is a great idea Rupert and Raptin!

Raptin: Thanks! I do this all the time with Duna.

Rupert: And well I just want to have fun.

Mystery guest: Oh this is gonna be great! Especially since Luna doesn't know I'm here!

Todd: If we get caught we are so TOTALLY dead!

Joe, Terry, Kent: How did you guys get us to do this?

Zeke: We said Stella and Jenny were here.

Joe, Terry, Kent: Oh yeah!

Mystery guest: Okay! Here's the plan. I will call the house to freak them out. Cole will go put on the Scream costume and hide in the bushes until I give the signal to attack. Next I will call Pauleen and tell them something to scare them more. That's when Todd jumps out in the Jeepers Creepers costume. Joe will dress up a Freddy from The Nightmare on Elm Street and chase them when I give the signal. Raptin will be the demon from the other movie. The rest of you will use these controls to make noises and use the vivos Joe brought. Oh and use these suits that will make you isvivable to move things around like ghosts and demons from Paranormal Activity 1 & 2. Got it! Any questions?

Boys: …

Raptin: Yeah what are the controls for and what do mean by nosies.

Mystery guest: I set up little machines around the house. When you push the bottouns on the control it will activate the nosies. Oh and the vivos that joe brought are: Maia, Anato, and Pacro. If you're smart you should know that these three could use moves like Chaos Song and Life Song. And two untrained ears it could sound like ghostly nosises or cries.

Boys: Oh! Okay then now… LET THE FUN BEGIN!

With us

Me: Let's watch a horror movie.

All: Yeah!

We watched 5 movies Jeepers Creepers, Paranormal Activity 1 & 2, Scream 4 and The Nightmare on Elm Street.

Pauleen and Rosie: IS IT OVER!

Me: Yes

Molly: THAT WAS SO FUCKIN COOL!

DING DONG Doorbell rings

Me: I'll get it! (I go answer the door) Hey what's this? (I pick up a box and open it. Inside there is a note: I am watching you! And you're gonna DIE!) What the hell! This must be a prank! (I dismiss it!)

Ring! Ring! Phone rings.

Dina: I'll get it! Yeah what do you want!

Person: Put me on speaker!

Dina: Okay!

Person: Do you girls like scary movies?

Me: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Person: No one. JUST YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MUHAHAHAHA!

Me: (I hang up) That was weird!

Girls: Yeah!

Duna: It's just like that movie Scream 4. What if the movie is true? What if the guy is coming to kill US! OMG WERE GONNA DIE!

Me: Don't worry its just a movie. Right?

Dina: The phone is ringing again!

Me: Answer it! (Dina answers and passes it to me. I put it on speaker.)

Person: I see you can't resist picking up.

Me: Who the hell are you!

Person: You want to know so bad! Then look out the your glass door!

We look out to see Scream out side with a phone in one hand and a knife in the other. He then broke the glass to get in

Scream: Hey Girls!

Girls: AHHHHHHHH! RUN!

We ran deeper into the house.

Duna: I told you! But no Duna is crazy!

Me: Calm down we'll just call the cops!

Pauleen's phone rings.

Pauleen: Not again.

Me: Just answer it! And Put it on speaker!

Pauleen: Okay! Hello?

Scream: Let's play a game! And if you win I'll leave you alone!

Me: Okay then!

Girls: What you don't know the game yet!

Scream: Okay then! In the house are a few of my friends! You must escape them all! And if you gals get to the one phone I left you win!

Me: Okay sounds easy!

Scream: But the phone is the green house!

Me: WHAT! THE GREEN HOUSE IS ALL THE WAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKIN FOREST!

Scream: I don't give a FUCK! So the game starts now! And are you girls in a room with glass sliding doors?

Lola: Yeah! why?

Scream: Turn around! (He hung up)

We turn to see the Jeepers Creepers character behind us.

Jeepers Creepers: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Girls: RUN FOR YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!

We ran to the kitchen where we heard some were nosies. We looked around and found the words Die all over the windows.

Pauleen: OMFG WE'RE ALL DEAD MEAT!

Me: This is gonna be a long restless night!


	5. Horror, Pain, and Torture!

Chapter 4: Horror, Pain, and Torture!

Luna's P.O.V

We are in the kitchen. When suddenly we start to hear noises. I hear a growl and a few strange sounds.

Mystery Guest: (Whispering) Now Maia use Null song. Raptin now.

Me: What's that!

I turn to see a pair of glowing red eyes. The thing comes out of the shadows. It was the demon from Paranormal Activity!

Duna: OMFG RUN!

We run into my parent's bedroom.

Me: Okay! My parents have flashlights in here so let's start looking.

I then start to hear footsteps. It was the demon!

Me: Is it me or are those cabinets opening alone! OMFG!

Dina: It's the demon! He must be causing the furniture to move!

Pauleen: I found the flashlights! Wait what was that!

Pauleen then shines the light into the closet. We look inside to see Freddy!

Lola: RUN FOR IT!

We run out side. And we start to form a plan.

Me: Okay we will stay together and try to fight them off! We just need to get to the green house! Where we wi-

We suddenly hear a bush rustle. Then something jumps out.

Oakwillow: Hey girls!

Me: YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

Oakwillow: Sorry! Hey what's the matter?

Molly, Stella, Jenny, and Rosie: Well, nothing much. We're just being… CHASED BY FUCKIN MONSTERS WHO ARE TRYING TO KILL US!

Oakwillow: What! You guys are serious?

Me: Yeah we just were watching horror movies when we started getting attacked by movie monsters!

Oakwillow: Well have no fear! Oakwillow the River Clan Warrior is here!

Dina: SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA GET US-

Scream: Well! Well! Well! Look what we have here. OVER HERE GUYS!

After he shouted his ugly friends showed up!

Me: RUN! WE MUST GET TO THE GREEN HOUSE!

Freddy: After them!

We made it to the green house! But it didn't take long before we were surrounded by the four terrors.

Scream: I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Freddy: I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!

Demon: YOU WILL BEMY LUNCH!

Jeepers Creepers: I WILL USE YOU FOR MY WEPONS!

ALL (MONSTERS): MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

All of a sudden I see a piece of Freddy's face fall off. He then sticks it back on.

Me: (Thinking) Wait a minute! I think we've been PRANKED!

(I whisper to Oak) Hey let's tackle them down! They're just fakes!

Oak: I thought you'd never ask!

Then me and oak charge at the monsters! I do a back flip, which takes out scream. I then give Oak a boost and fling her towards Freddy and Jeepers. She knocks them out! We both then tackle Mr. Demon down.

Me: let's see who you guys really are!

I take off the masks to reveal Cole, Todd, Raptin, and Joe!

Dina: TODD! COLE! RAPTIN! JOE! WTF!

Me: I knew it!

Guest: You guys suck! I told you not to get caught!

Me: ZAK! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

We look around the property to look for the rest of them! When we found them we tied them up,

Me: You guys are DEAD!

Boys: Plz don't hurt us!

Me: okay then! But you must do what we say for a month and… XD! YOU MUST SING AND DO ALL THE MOVES LIKE IN THE VIDEO! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Boys: NNNNOOOOOOOO!

Girls: YESSSS! NOW START SINGING!

Boys: (Gulp) Okay!

Song and Video start

Boys:

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!


End file.
